


i'm soarin', flyin'

by Author_Incognito



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chaotic Morgan Stark, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: “She brought part of my suit for show and tell? What else are you going to tell me, that she flew in it?” Tony gave a short laugh, which stopped abruptly when he spotted the look on the principal’s face. “You’re kidding, right?”
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	i'm soarin', flyin'

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: Morgan gets detention

“I’m sorry, Morgan did what?” 

Mr. Walters sighed, placing his head in his hand as the baffled father that sat before him stared at him, wide-eyed. “Your daughter, Morgan, brought one of your … iron man boots…” 

“Repulsor boots.” Tony corrected, having turned his gaze back toward his six-year-old daughter. Morgan looked particularly bored and annoyed at this meeting, as she constantly huffed and swung her legs back and forth in her seat. “How did you even get to those?”

“They were in the garage.” Morgan shrugged. 

“Yes, but how did you manage to bring them to your school of all places. And why?” Tony said.

“That’s what I’m getting at, Mr. Stark.” Mr. Walters said, drawing the bewildered parent’s attention back to him. “It appears that Miss Morgan’s class was having a show and tell today, and she thought that your repulsor boots were an excellent candidate for it.”

“She brought part of my suit for show and tell? What else are you going to tell me, that she flew in it?” Tony gave a short laugh, which stopped abruptly when he spotted the look on the principal’s face. “You’re kidding, right?” 

Mr. Walters sighed once more and brought out a sleek-looking remote, which he pointed at the television screen before him. It took a few moments of searching through the school’s security camera footage before he eventually found the video he was looking for. “Here.” He said, playing the video.

The scene before them showed Morgan and her class sitting in a circle around her teacher, each student possessing an item that was either on their lap or beside of them. However Tony noticed that Morgan didn’t appear to have anything with her.

“Morgan.” The teacher called sweetly. “It’s your turn.”

The Morgan in the video grinned, and Tony could have sworn that there was a mischievous glint to it. She got up off of the floor and ran across the classroom to where she had left her stuff. “Okay!” She replied as she started to dig around in her backpack. “I just need to get it ready!” 

She fumbled around for a few minutes, before sharply declaring that “I’m ready!”

The students and the teacher turned around to look at her and sharply leapt back in fear and awe. 

Instead of possessing a beloved stuffed animal or any other sort of toy in her hands, Morgan was now four feet in the air, arms spread out around her and a smile that stretched from ear to ear on her face. She began to fly around the room, going ever faster and faster, and Tony could have sworn he even heard her cackle at one point. 

“Morgan! What are you doing? Get down from there!” The teacher exclaimed, jumping up from here seat and running over to the little girl. Morgan just giggled some more and maneuvered out of the way of her teacher’s hands as they tried to grab her. 

The video continued, showing Morgan continuously flying around the room in the repulsor boots and her teacher’s and various other staff employees attempts to bring her down. The entire ordeal went on for a good twenty minutes, and only stopped when Morgan tired herself out and floated down to the floor. She turned the boots off and grinned at the people before her, who were in various states of panic and distress. 

“As you see,” Mr. Walters said as he paused the video. “Morgan brought a pair of your boots for show and tell today.” 

Tony blinked at him for a moment, at a loss for words. He turned his head back round to Morgan. “Why did you fly in it?”

“It’s show and tell, Daddy.” Morgan replied, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. “I had to show them what it does!”

Tony simply shook his head in disbelief. “How did you even manage to bring that?” 

Morgan shrugged. “I don’t know. I just put it in my backpack.” 

Tony groaned and leaned back in his seat, letting his head hit the wall behind him. “God I’m gonna have to double down on the child locks, aren’t I?”

“Now, Morgan didn’t do anyone any harm, however me and her teacher both agree that she should be suspended for the remainder of today and tomorrow. Mostly so that you can have an in-depth discussion with her about your, eh, various suits and gadgets and what not to do with them.” 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s . . “ Tony exhaled.. “Yeah I guess that sounds fine.” He slapped his hands on the armrests and stood up. “Well, if that’s all I best be getting home. I’ve got an alpaca to feed.” 

Mr. Walters nodded. “Yes, that is it.” 

‘Okay, C’mon. You did put my stuff back in your backpack, right.?” Tony asked his daughter, holding out his hand to her. 

Morgan practically rolled her eyes and took his hand. “Yes Daddy, I’m not stupid.” 

“Yeah, I know you’re not.” Tony replied to her as they began to walk out the door, and the last thing that Mr. Walters heard was Tony telling Morgan, “I can’t believe I’m going to have to tell your mom about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at stark-tony


End file.
